A hot-stamping working (hot press working) has been known, in which a metallic material is heated to its hardening temperature, and the heated metallic material in a high-temperature state is worked. Patent Document 1 describes a hot-stamping working in which a molding process and a cutting-and-removing process is sequentially performed. Specifically, in the configuration described in Patent Document 1, a movable spacer is disposed to be switchable between an interposed position at which the movable spacer is interposed between a back support part and an upper die, and a removed position at which the movable spacer is removed from the back support part and the upper die.